Unsaid Words
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Kata- kata itu sulit untuk keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Tapi jikalau ajal yang menanti, apa jadinya? MattSayu, 2-chap and always GaJe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Pas keidean bikin ni fic, yang kebayang sama saya Cuma plot, alurnya bakal begini begitu. Sama sekali gak kepikiran pair sama fandomnya. Eh, setelah saya baca fic "Unreachable" nya Orange Burst- senpai (saya jadiin favorite lo senpai... makanya review fic saya ini ya? *nyogok*) saya langsung JATUH CINTA dan ADDICT STADIUM AKUT sama pair MattSayu. Jadi saya pake deh pair mahaperfect (halah!) ini buat jadi tokoh di fic ini plus dicampur- campur bumbu Death Note, jadilah fic hina ini. Jangan protes kalo saya pake pair ini buat fic- fic saya yang lain, udah addict soalnya. Kalo gak suka... ya klik _back _ajalah langsung, daripada ntar malah pegel ngeflame...

**=Unsaid Words=**

**Pair: MattSayu**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OC, dan yang paling penting OOC ^^**

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

Semilir angin menerpa pelan rambut hitam gadis yang sedang terduduk di sebuah padang rumput. Beberapa helai rambutnya terbang liar mencolek pipi, dagu, atau matanya. Namun colekan- colekan nakal itu sama sekali tak menginterupsi konsentrasinya. Ia tetap memandang nanar sebuah buku hitam yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dibukanya pelan- pelan buku itu. Pada salah satu halaman, ia menemukan nama seseorang yang sebetulnya tak ingin ia dapati tertulis di dalam buku itu.

Yagami Raito.

Air mata gadis itu menitik. Sungguh, ia tak mau nama itu tertulis di buku hitam itu.

Gadis itu menatap bajunya. Baju serba hitam. Ia baru saja pulang dari pemakaman. Pemakaman orang yang namanya dituliskan di buku itu. Buku yang bukan sembarang buku- buku yang bias mengambil nyawa seseorang, mencabutnya dari raga. Death Note.

"Maafkan aku, Onii-chan." Gumamnya lemah.

Benar, yang menuliskan nama Raito di sana, adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia menuliskan nama Raito bukan tanpa alasan. Sudah terbukti bahwa kakaknya adalah Kira. Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah meresahkan dunia. Berdasarkan instruksi dari L, detektif yang menangani kasus ini, ia berhasil mendapatkan Death Note dan dengan beberapa trik cantik berhasil menuliskan nama Raito di buku itu sebelum Raito sempat membunuhnya. Kasus ini pun tertutup untuk selamanya. Death Note dibiarkan hanya menjadi rahasia L, keluarga Yagami, dan beberapa staff kepolisian yang terlibat.

Gadis itu mendongak. Tatapan matanya tampak tajam, seperti sudah membulatkan keputusan. Ia harus menghilangkan segera Death Note dari bumi ini. Sekaligus menghabisi orang yang berpotensi sebagai Kira berikutnya.

Adalah dirinya sendiri.

Disambarnya pena yang selalu terselip di saku bajunya.

"Benar kau akan melakukan ini?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari makhluk aneh- shinigami- yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Kenapa kau memilih kematian?"

"Sebetulnya kematian yang memilihku." Dengan suara dingin, gadis itu membalas perkataan sang shinigami sambil tetap melanjutkan tulisannya.

"Manusia memang menarik.."

Gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan tulisannya.

_Yagami Sayu_

_23 hari dari sekarang, meninggal dengan tenang di ruang pribadinya._

###

_Penyesalan terbesarku adalah ketika kata- kata itu masih terikat kelu di lidahku dan tak sampai kuutarakan padamu_

"_Nothing to regret_, Sayu- chan_… just let it flow_…!" Michika merangkul sahabatnya Sayu yang sedang berjalan di sisinya. Sayu hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menekuni handphonenya.

"SMS-an dengan siapa?" Tanya Michika penasaran.

"Mau tahuuu… aja!" Ledek Sayu.

Michika memonyongkan bibirnya. "Huuu… Sayu sekarang main rahasia- rahasiaan nih, sama aku?"

Sayu cekikikan. "Ah, Michika, _gomennasai_… Aku cuma ingin menyelesaikan urusan- urusanku. Secepatnya. Semua urusanku, utangku, dan-"

"STOP!" Michika memotong kata- kata Sayu tanpa ampun. "Sayuu! Kenapa sih cara bicaramu seperti orang yang mau mati besok?"

Sayu tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa. _Memang, Michika, umurku tinggal 21 hari lagi._

"Ngomong- ngomong soal urusan.. bagaimana dnegan urusanmu dengan si _googles_ _game-freak_ yang katanya murid detektif L itu?" Mata Michika berbinar jahil.

"Heh?" Sayu mengerutkan alis. "Matt maksudmu?"

Selang 2 detik setelah Sayu mengucapkan kalimat itu, sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Sayu.

"Ketahuan! Lagiu ngomongin aku, ya?"

Sayu berbalik dan menemukan seorang cowok keren dalam balutan kemeja _stripes_ dan _vest_ berbulu yang hangat, berdiri sambil mengacak rambut cokelat-kemerahannya dan menggangtungkan _googles_nya di leher. Menyadari identitas cowok itu, Sayu tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar kau, bisanya mengegetkan orang saja." Sayu balas medorong pundak cowok itu. "Ada apa kau kemari, Matt?"

"Wah, tampaknya kau tak menginginkanku untuk menemuimu ya?" Mata Matt mengerling jahil. Sayu mendengus.

"Katakan _to the point_ apa maumu, atau kuhajar kau." Canda Sayu. "Cepat, cepat, aku ada konferensi pers 4 menit lagi~"

"Sok sibuk." Cengir Matt.

"Terserahlah apa katamu."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau ikut kemping bersama murid- murid kelas 6 SD Higashi bulan depan." Kata Matt.

"Ooohh... itu..." Sayu menggut- manggut. "Mungkin... iya."

"Harus ikut, ya. Kasihanilah aku dan Mello jika kau tak ikut-"

"Hei, kenapa hanya kau dan Mello yang harus kukasihani? Yang ikutan kan banyak?"

Matt nyengir. "Kami tak terbiasa kemping, Sayu-chan. Kau belum lupa, kan?"

Sayu pura- pura menepuk jidatnya seolah yang dia lupakan sesuatu yang penting. "Oh iya, ya. Dasar murid L."

"Jangan salahkan guru kami." Matt cemberut. "Ya sudah. Aku duluan ya! Jam 4 nanti aku tidak melihatmu, kucekik kau."

Sayu hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ya."

Matt segera berlari menuju kerumunan anggota persatuan petualang di kampus itu. Sayu memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu dengan penuh kerinduan.

Ya, Matt. Matt adalah mahasiswa pendatang yang dikirimkan L bersama Mello dan Near untuk mengawasi Sayu. Namun diantara ketiga orang itu, Sayu lebih akrab dengan Matt. Meski usia Matt setahun di bawahnya, Matt justru bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Setelah kasus Kira selesai, Matt tak ingin kembali ke Winchester. Ia betah di Jepang, kuliah bersama Sayu, aktif di keorganisasian, dan lain sebagainya. Matt merasakan kehidupan yang tak dikecapnya selama di Wammy's House. Karena Matt tak ingin kembali, maka sahabatnya Mello pun tetap tinggal. Sementara Near bekerja untuk L.

"Matt itu cowok yang baik ya?" seloroh Michika.

"He-em." Sayu asal menanggapi.

"Tampan."

"Hm."

"Cocok buat Sayu."

"He-HEEEEHHH???" Wajah Sayu langsung merah padam. "Bicaramu ini- asal sajaaa!"

"Sayu salah tingkah~ Sayu suka Matt!" Michika seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aku tidak bicara seperti itu!"

"Buktinya kau salah tingkah!"

"_URUSAI!!!!"_ Teriak Sayu yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

###

Sayu kembali menyendiri di padang rumput tempat ia memutuskan untuk menuliskan namanya di Death Note. Buku hitam itu terlihat menyembul keluar dari tasnya. Ia belum membakarnya, entah kenapa ia belum mempunyai keberanian untuk itu.

"Kyoko mencarimu, bodoh..."

Matt tiba- tiba sudah duduk menyebelahinya. Sayu menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu."

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Tumben kau melarikan diri dari mereka. Bisanya kau betah berjam- jam bermain bersama mereka, anak- anak SD itu."

"Aku sedang ingin menenangkan diri."

Matt mengeluh. "Akhir- akhir ini kau tidak tenang ya, Sayu?"

Sayu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk diam mengamati rumput. Tatapannya kosong. Matt merogoh sakunya, lalu menyodorkan sebuah botol berisi minyak bening pada Sayu.

"Kau tahu? Katanya aromaterapi bisa membuat kita tenang." Seloroh Matt. "Aku sering memakainya jika aku sedang pusing."

Sayu hanya melirik botol kaca itu tanpa minat. Mendadak Matt tersenyum jahil, lalu berkata,

"Nih, cara pakainya seperti ini!"

Ditariknya kepala Sayu mendekat ke arahnya, lalu disenderkannya kepala itu di dadanya. Matt membuka tutup botol itu lalu mengoleskan minyak aromaterapi itu di bawah hidung Sayu. Gerakan itu dilakukannya dengan sangat cepat dan agresif.

"Apa saih yang kau lakukan?" Protes Sayu sambil melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Matt.

"Membuatmu tenang." Jawab Matt innocent.

"Tenang apanya-"Sayu menarik nafas cepat- cepat, dan merasakan wangi yang nyaman masuk melalui indra penciumannya. Saking nyamannya wangi itu, Sayu tak jadi melanjutkan kata- katanya. Ia menarik napas dalam- dalam, membiarkan wangi itu memenuhi rongga dadanya, menenangkan hatinya, dan meresap ke seluruh organ tubuhnya...

"Wanginya.. enak sekali."

"Aku biasa memakainya dengan cara tadi- dioleskan ke bawah hidung. Praktis, kan?"

"Wangi apa ini?"

"Orang bilang nama minyaknya Fragrance of Love." Jawab Matt. "Itu adalah ekstraksi dan refleksi dari cinta yang murni, tulus, dan keindahan cinta itu sendiri. Padukan semuanya dan kau mendapat wangi ini. Katanya juga, aromaterapi ini cocok digunakan oleh orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tebak Sayu.

Matt tersenyum. Rona merah kecil muncul menghiasi pipi putihnya. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Pada siapa?" Jujur, hati Sayu terasa perih ketika ia menanyakan hal ini. Ia takut mendengar jawabannya. Matt hanya diam, lalu Sayu mencoba menebak. Meskiipun tujuannya mengajak berteka- teki hanya bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Emm... Mello?"

"Hei, jangan sembarangan, aku ini straight."Matt menunjukkan raut wajah lucu yang bisa meluluhkan hati Sayu.

"Jadi siapa dong?" Tanya Sayu. "Michika? Izumi? Lidner? Linda?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

Sayu membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Setelah itu Matt menanyainya hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sayu terdiam. Dipeluknya botol kecil itu erat- erat. Dihirupnya lagi wangi ekstrak cinta yang ada di bawah hidungnya. Sayu tahu bahwa hatinya sedang diliputi wangi itu. Dalam hatinya sudah terpatri cinta yang tulus dan murni untuk seseorang. Dan orang itu juga sedang merasakan cinta sama sepertinya. Orang uang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Sayu sudah menyukai Matt sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Namun Sayu tak tahu apakah ia bisa mengatakannya pada Matt. Apakah ia punya keberanian yang cukup untuk jujur pada Matt? Sayu tak tahu. Hal inilah yang paling membuat Sayu tersiksa. Ia tak pernah berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Matt. Sementara umurnya sudah tidak lama.

_Kenapa... kata-kata itu tak bisa keluar?_

Matt menatap Sayu lembut. "Sayu? Kau tidak apa- apa, kan?"

"Tidak.. tidak apa- apa." Kilah Sayu. "O iya. Kalian sudah memastikan tanggal berapa kita kemping dan waktunya?"

"Tentu saja... tanggal 13 sampai 16, bulan depan."

Sayu terbelalak. Tanggal 13 sampai 16 bulan depan? Hidupnya akan berakhir tanggal 14 bulan depan. Jadi.. ia harus ikut atau tidak?

****** Te Be Ce*******

A/N: Sangat geje sekali pemirsa sekalian... Anda berpendapat sama? Atau beda? Katakan lewat review. Oh iya, cerita ini akan segera diupdate. Terus kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah? Nggak kan? Ya udah. Semoga berkenan di hati deh. Au revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Chapter ini lebih panjang daripada chapter satunya. Kuatin mata, yah.

Disclaimer, Warning, sama Genre ada di chapter satu.

***

"Hee?" Matt terbelalak menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. "Tidak jadi ikut? Ada apa?"

"Ada suatu hal..." Sayu menunduk dalam. "Suatu hal yang mendadak, jadi.. lusa aku tidak akan ikut. Maafkan aku."

"Sesuatu apa?" Desak Matt.

Sayu menggeleng pelan."Aku tak bisa memberitahumu, Matt... maafkan aku."

Matt menghela nafas. "Ya, sudahlah. Kau sangat butuh istirahat akhir- akhir ini, ya."

Sayu mengangguk.

Matt tiba- tiba menyelipkan sesuatu ke tangan Sayu. Sayu terkejut menarik tangannya dan menemukan sebuah botol kurus kecil berwarna merah hati terselip di genggamannya.

"Kubelikan kau Fragrance of Love yang baru. Ambillah. Ini untukmu."

"Ah, terimakasih, Matt. Teirmakasih.. Ano, tidakkah kau menganggapku sebagai orang yang merepotkan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Matt berbalik memunggungi Sayu. "Tentu saja tidak. Apa sih yang kaupikirkan?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... begitulah. Mana bisa aku menganggapmu orang yang merepotkan. Tidak terbalik, tuh? Bukannya akulah orang yang merepotkanmu itu? Sejak aku datang ke Jepang, aku sering sekali merepotkanmu, kan?"

Sayu tersenyum tipis lalu pergi meninggalkan Matt.

Tangan Matt mengepal. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan. Tidak, ia tidak marah pada Sayu. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dalam hatinya juga terpendam rasa yang istimewa untuk Sayu. Gadis itu sudah merebut tempat terindah dalam hatinya. Hanya saja Sayu tak pernah tahu. Padahal ia bisa mengatakannya barusan...

Matt menghantam meja penuh amarah. Amarah kerena ia tak punya kekuatan untuk mengatakan sepatah kata ituuuu saja- _Aishiteru_- pada Sayu. Seberapa sulitkah untuk jujur padanya, untuk membiarkannya tahu betapa Matt mencintainya?

***

_Mengapa begitu sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya_

_Kini diriku terjatuh dalam lubang sesal dimana aku berharap ingin kembali_

Mello bengong melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Matt. Matt menjejalkan semua barang favoritnya ke tas kempingnya- gameboy, PSP, laptop, baterai- baterai cadangan, NDS, berbungkus- bungkus rokok mentol, kepingan- kepinganm CD, botol Fragrance of Love, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Oi, Matt.." tegur Mello."...kita cuma kemping 3 hari, kan?"

"Sayu tak ikut, jadi kurasa aku akan cepat bosan."

"Aiya, aku mengerti. Pantas kau membawa rokok. Hanya di depan Sayu kau tidak merokok, kan? Dia sangat cerewet soal rokok..."

Matt tidak menjawab. Ia menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya, lalu dengan cepat menyulutnya dengan api. Dengan gerakan cepat seolah sedang marah, Matt mengacak- acak tumpukan buku di depannya. Pria itu memang kelihatan sedang sangat marah.

"Argh, sial! Buku laporan itu pasti tertinggal di kamar Sayu!" gerungnya kesal sambil membanting laci lemari.

"MATT! Astaga, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau marah- marah begitu sih?" Mello lama- lama gusar melihat kemarahan sahabatnya itu.

Matt menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku. Aku sedang benci sesuatu akhir- akhir ini. Ah, aku harus mengambil buku di kamar Sayu!"

Mello mencoba mencegat sahabatnya yang game- freak itu, tapi sayangnya Matt tak terkejar.

***

(A/N: Ceritanya, sejak MnM datang ke Jepang mereka se- kost ama Sayu)

Pintu kamar Sayu menjeblak terbuka. Tampak Matt berdiri tersengal, bersandar pada kusen pintu. Sayu menatapnya heran. Diletakkannya buku- buku di tangannya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Matt.

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya terburu- buru..."

Matt celingukan- kamar Sayu bersih sekali. Seolah Sayu mau pindah.

"Aku- aku- aku Cuma mau mengambil ini!" Matt menyambar setumpuk buku di meja belajar Sayu. "Ini bukuyang kita perlukan selama kemping, kan?"

Sayu mengangguk.

Matt ikut mengangguk. "Er- Yah- kutinggal, ya!"

"Dah. Hati- hati selama kemping, ya."

"Eh-"sebelum Matt kembali ke kamarnya, tiba- tiba ia meletakkan buku itu dan memeluk erat Sayu. Sayu terbelalak. Matt memeluk Sayu erat sekali. Dan Sayu pun merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Matt. Hangat, nyaman. Penuh rasa kasih sayang yang disalurkan melalui setiap pori- pori tubuhnya.

_Ah, rasanya aku tak ingin pergi lagi, Matt..._

Hanya saja Sayu tak bisa membalas pelukan Matt. Matt seperti tak menginginkan pelukan balasan. Ia ingin memeluk Sayu seerat mungkin, ia ingin menjaga Sayu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Sayu...

_Semoga ini cukup untukmu untuk tahu betapa aku tak ingin melepasmu. Aku ingin menjagamu selalu dalam hatiku... maafkan aku yang pengecut tak bisa bilang langsung sampai saat ini. Bahwa aku mencintaimu..._

***

Rombongan kemping persatuan petualang universitas dan murid- murid kelas 6 SD Higashi sudah bersiap siap untuk pergi kemping. Beberapa panitia sedang menaikkan barang- barang ke bagasi bus. Salah seorang peserta kemping, murid SD Higashi- Kyoko, tampak celingukan. Matt melihatnya kebingungan, lalu segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Kyoko?"

"Ano, dimana Sayu-senpai?"

Matt menghela nafas. "Sayu tak bisa ikut. Ada urusan mendadak."

Raut wajah Kyoko berubah kecewa. "Yaah! Nggak rame ah, nggak ada Sayu- senpai."

Sama, Kyoko, aku setuju denganmu. Matt mengacak pelan rambut cokelat Kyoko, lalu menggamit lengan Kyoko menuju bus.

Seirama dengan bus yang berjalan, pikiran Matt juga ikut berjalan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju ke suatu fokus yaitu Sayu. Membosankan rasanya tanpa Sayu. Sayu bisa membiarkan orang laun menggantikan posisinya di acara kemping ini, tapi TIDAK di hati Matt. Ia benar- benar ,erasa ingin kembali sekarang. Kembali bersama Sayu untuk mengatakan kata- kata cinta yang selama ini tak pernah berani ia ucapkan.

***

_Setiap helaan nafasku dan detakan jantungku yang kulalui bersamamu_

_Tanpa pengakuanku, keberadaannya hanyalah kesia-siaan._

Bosan!

Matt meraih tasnya. Belum pernah ia merasa sebosan ini. Belum pernah ia merasakan kebosanan yang tak bisa hilang oleh console- console game kesayangannya. Ditariknya setumpuk buku yang dibawanya dari kamar Sayu. Diantara buku- buku itu, Matt menemukan buku bersampul hitam dengan tulisan putih.

Death Note.

Karena penasaran, Matt membuka- buka halamannya.

"I... ini.. apa maksudnya?" Matt terbelalak melihat kalimat yang tertulis di salah satu halaman buku itu.

"Dia menulis namanya sendiri, kau tahu."

Tiba- tiba muncul sesosok monster dengan penampilan serba hitam. Matt mundur selangkah. Ia sudah mendengar desas- desus soal buku milik shinigami yang bisa membunuh orang, namun ia tak terlalu mempercayai hal- hal seperti itu. Sekarang ia baru percaya. Ia baru percaya soal keberadaan buku itu. Buku yang menjadi senjara Kira sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Kau..." Matt berusaha tetap tenang. "Shinigami?"

"Ya."

"Kau muncul denga tiba- tiba sekali. Benar- benar shinigami." Cengir Matt. "Hei.. apakah ini... Death Note- catatan kematian milik Kira?"

"Begitulah. Kau tertarik memakainya?"

"Beri aku waktu untuk membaca How To Use-nya, dan aku minta tempat untuk menuliskan sesuatu."

"Terserah padamu."

Matt menekuni lembar hitam bertuliskan "How To Use". Tak sampai 5 menit, Matt sudah memahami peraturannya. Ia meraih pena, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di Death Note itu.

"Kalau hal yang kutuliskan sudah terjadi, kukembalikan buku ini padamu." Matt menunjukkan apa yang ia tulis. "Mengerti, shinigami-san—eh, siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja Ryuk."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Aih aih, manusia memang menarik."

Secepat kilat, Matt membereskan barang- barangnya lalu menyerobot keluar tenda. Di luar, Mello mencegatnya dengan sebilah pisau di tangan.

"Dasar baka, kemana saja kau?? Eh, penampilanmu—kau mau kemana?" selidik Mello.

"Aku harus menemui Sayu!"

"He? Kenapa tiba- tiba?"

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga kemah baik- baik!"

"Oi, Matt! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak tahu cara menyalakan apinya—"

***

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Wangi aromaterapi Fragrance of Love langsung menguar. Matt tahu, Sayu suka sekali menghabiskan waktu di ruangan ini. Ruangan pribadi Sayu di rumah keluarganya. Satu dindingnya penuh terbuat dari kaca. Di seberang dinding itu terdapat sofa berwarna pastel dan satu set coffee table tempat menyimpan laptop atau cemilan kesukaan Sayu. Sayu sendiri biasa duduk di sofa itu sambil memangku laptopnya atau sambil minum kopi kesukaannya. Tapi baru kali ini Sayu menyalakan pewangi aromaterapi di ruangan ini.

Kali ini, Sayu sedang duduk diam. Foto kakaknya Raito tampak terpajang di coffee table itu. Perlahan Matt maju mendekati Sayu.

"Sayu..."

Sayu menoleh. Senyumnya terkembang begitu melihat profil Matt, orang yang ia sayang. Matt menghampiri Sayu lalu duduk berlutut di dekat kaki Sayu. Pandangan kedua orang itu bertemu.

"Kau ini benar benar—"Matt memutus kalimatnya. "Tak tahukah masih banyak orang yang menginginkan kau tetap hidup?"

Sayu tersenyum kecil. Kecil sekali. "Jika aku tetap hidup, aku bisa mengikuti jejak kakakku. Dengan begitu akan semakin banyak orang yang tidak mengharapkanku."

Matt mencubit hidung Sayu sambil tertawakecil. "Ahahahaha, dasar baka. Hei, baka. Tak tahukah kau ada seseorang yang tidak ingin hidup lagi jika kau pergi?"

Sayu menggeleng.

"Kau ini egois, tak pernah mengerti perasaanku."

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Matt menggenggam tangan Sayu erat- erat. Dijaganya tangan itu, digenggamnya erat. Mereka berbagi setiap kehangatan yang masih tersisa.

"Matt..."

"Ya?" Matt mendongak, menatap mata Sayu dalam- dalam.

"Watashi wa... watashi wa... aishi—"

Kata- kata itu terputus. Kepala Sayu sudah terkulai. Genggamannya mengendur dan terlepas. Ketenangan tampak jelas di wajahnya yang polos. Nafasnya sudah terputus. Nayawanya sudah terpisah dari raga yang berada di depan Matt saat ini.

Matt tersenyum menatap polosnya wajah Sayu.

"Sebentar lagi ya, Sayu..."

Dan kepala Matt pun terkulai ke pangkuan Sayu. Tangannya yang mengepit sebuah buku hitam terkulai. Buku itu terjatuh dan terbuka pada salah satu halamannya. Di bawah tulisan Sayu, terdapat tulisan lain.

_Mail Jeevas_

_Tanggal 14 Februari, 40 detik setelah orang yang berada di hadapannya meninggal, terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal dengan tenang_

Kedua insan itu telah berada di tempat yang sama. Kehidupan dan nafas memang tak lagi dapat dijangkaunya, namun kemurnian cinta masih meliputi ikatan mereka.

_Meskipun dengan kata- kata yang tak terucap_

_Biarkan aku mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku._

*****FIN****

Author's Corner

**Sayu**: Lebay...

**Matt**: Tega lu!!! Tegaaaaaaa~~~~

**Arisa**: Bodo. Siapa suruh jadi karakter yang saya suka. Saya kan tragedi holic tahap akut.

**Sayu**: Yaudah Matt, kamu nyalahinnya ke Kirazu Haruka-san ama Orange Burst-san, deh. Kan mereka yang bikin Rii-chan suka kamu sama pair ini.

**Haruka, Orange**: Lah? Kok kita dibawa-bawa?

**Arisa**: Ya, beginilah hasil dari seharian menganiaya keyboard (baca: ngetik) dan saya baru aja nulis sekuel dari fic ini. Lebih fokus tentang Mello yang abis ditinggalin Matt. Baru ditulis tangan sih, belum diketik.

**Mello**: Tumben gue muncul.

**Arisa**: Direquest ama L3-chan, tau. Kalo dia gak request fic yang tokoh utamanya Mello, Near, sama L mah saya juga gak bakalan bikin kali.

**Mello**: Cuih.

**Arisa**: Oek, seperti biasa, please review fic aneh ini. Flame juga gak pa-pa asal alasannya jelas. Tapi jangan flame gara- gara pairnya loh. Saya pencinta Abnormal/Weird Pairing soalnya. Review? Yukk.. gratis kok. Silahkan pencet ijo- ijo di bawah dan muntahkan semua impression anda melihat (baca: membaca) fic saya. _Au revoir._


End file.
